Simple
by BambiNinja
Summary: She was just a Foot Ninja. It was that simple. It was all she ever knew. The turtles despise the Foot. It was that simple. What happens when these two worlds collide in the most unexpected way? LeoxOC. Rated T to be safe.


**This is my first fanfiction so be nice please. The idea has been eating at me for some time now. Let me know if It's any good :D. **

I was thrown hard against the wall, my swords clattering to the ground beside me. Karai stood over me, her sword pointed at my head. She frowned and pulled back.

"Again," She demanded, her voice full of authority and strength.

"Aw come on," Jared said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Give the kid a break. She's been working non stop."

Karai snarled. "There will be no break for her until she perfects this technique."

If Jared hadn't been wearing I mask I would have been able to see him rolling his eyes. He hated it when Karai pushed me like this. I was the youngest Foot soldier she had, but she never took that into account. She treated me the same as all of the other soldiers when we were in practice. Karai allowed me to pick up my swords and and take a fighting stance. She charged. He sword faked to the left as she attempted to kick my feet out from under me. I skillfully dodged and swung out with the sword. Karai blocked my strike easily. I pushed down and she pushed back. She kicked my stomach, sending my flying backwards again. My head hit the wall hard. I groaned, but said nothing. We were taught silence from the very beginning. The only reason Jared got away with it was because he had the role of second in command. He took the position after Karai's father, the Shredder had been exiled thanks the the turtles.

Karai snarled disapprovingly. "Worthless."

"Karai," Jared said, a little more serious this time.

Karai looked at Jared, then turned and left the room. "Training is over for the day." She announced. The foot soldiers exited, leaving me alone on the ground.

"Car, you okay?" I looked up and smiled. Cathleen, my big sister, had removed her mask and was kneeling before me.

"Yeah, thanks," I looked over her shoulder to where Jared, my big brother, was still leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry Jared, I tried."

Jared shook his head an pulled his mask off. He was honestly a good looking guy. His brown hair fell to his jaw, and his blue eyes were kind. "You didn't disappoint me Scarlett." He walked over and offered me his hand. "You're only seventeen Scarlett."

I shook my head. "I'll be eighteen in two weeks. Besides, when you were seventeen you were fighting those stupid turtles." Jared used to be on the elite guard. Then he was promoted to second in command. He was oldest, age twenty four, Cathleen was the middle child, age twenty two, and I was the baby.

Cathleen rolled her eyes and pulled her light brown hair out of the ponytail it was in. It fell just past her shoulders. "Don't compare yourself to Jared Carlie."

"Whatever Cat," I replied as she helped me to my feet. "I just want to honor master Shredder and make Karai proud."

Jared smiled. "You'll get your chance."

I frowned at him. "What?" Then I smiled. "No way."

Cat nodded excitedly. "Way! Karai finally agreed! Next time we go out to look for those accursed turtles, you get to go!" She hugged me. "Happy early birthday little sis."

Jared laughed. "You guys should head to your room. Lights out in thirty minutes." He gave me a quick hug then left the room.

* * *

Cat and I were very lucky that we got to share a room. Normally foot soldiers were kept in separate quarters. Shredder had shown mercy, seeing as we were actually related, and allowed Cat and I to share a room as long as we followed the rules. Karai had upheld this rule. Cat was currently brushing through my waist length pale red hair. That's were I had gotten my name. Apparently, when I was born, my mom saw the red hair and laughed. No one in our family had my red hair. My dad used to joke that the only reason they knew I was theirs was because I have the blue eyes that were a trademark in my family. I bit back tears.

Cat sighed. "Thinking about them again?"

I nodded.

She hugged my shoulders. "Don't think about it Carlie. Just think about how you get to go out and hunt those turtles tomorrow."

I sighed. "I just hope it goes better then last time."

Cathleen said nothing. I had only laid eyes on the turtles once before. Five years ago, when I was twelve, Shredder had ordered me to go out and hunt the hurtle named Leonardo. The Foot fought hard. We struggled and we thought we had beaten them. We even blew up their human friends apartment building. I had been too close to the building when it blew. It was my mistake. I was young and curious about the out side world. Fortunately Jared was there to carry me back to head quarters, though I still have a scar on my hip from the burns. Unfortunately they escaped.

Cathleen stood up and hung her uniform in the closet. I shivered slightly. The room was always chilly in the winter. Cat didn't really mind, but I did. The cold bugged me. Not that I would ever dare complain about it to Karai or anything. That was rule number two. No complaining. We are lucky to be serving such a fine master, We are honored to be upholding the values of the Foot Clan, though I still was unsure about what those values were.

I got into bed and Cat turned the lights off. We whispered goodnight to each other and soon the room was full of her gentle snoring.I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

**Okay so this is just sort of a little introduction chapter. Is it any good? Don't worry, the guys will be in the next chapter, I promise. Please review. I'm going to try to get chapter one up today or tomorrow. Okay well bye! -BambiNinj**


End file.
